Avengers World
Avengers World is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Avengers World #20: 22 Apr 2015 Current Issue :Avengers World #21: 20 May 2015 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly or twice-monthly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Avengers World #21 Avengers World #20 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Avengers World, vol. 1: A.I.M.pire' - Collects #1-5. "Earth’s Mightiest Heroes have returned from the stars — but new threats have emerged on the world they left behind, and the Avengers will be tested like never before. In one cataclysmic day, the face of the Marvel Universe will change forever — and the fight for Earth’s future will begin. Smasher, Sunspot and Cannonball find themselves trapped and prisoners of A.I.M.’s Scientist Supreme! Shang-Chi takes on the Gorgon in a fight to the death for control of the Hand! The City of the Dead will rise! Starbrand must confront the ghosts of his past! And three Avengers’ lives depend on Manifold discovering his true destiny! Prepare for a globe-spanning epic of empires and armies, and the brave few who stand between them and us. The A.I.M. Empire has begun!" - *'Avengers World, vol. 2: Ascension' - Collects #6-9, plus Avengers vol. 6 #34.1. "A rising superpower answers the call in the face of an ancient evil. The City of the Dead prepares to rise. A.I.M. Empire makes its stand. In one catastrophic moment, an Avengers World world erupts into flames." - *'Avengers World, vol. 3: Next World' - Collects #10-16. "As the AIM Empire makes its stand, and the army of the dead rise under the command of Morgan Le Fay, the ragtag heroes of the new Euroforce side with the Avengers to confront the menace lurking under Europe. And as the Gorgon and the Dragon Temple of the Hand attack China, the Avengers and the Ascendant answer the call! Confronted by immense dangers on all sides, the Avengers face a world on fire — but if they can’t win this three-front battle, can the Next Avengers succeed in their stead?" - *'Avengers World, vol. 4: Before Time Runs Out' - Collects #17-21, plus Avengers vol. 6 #34.2. "Cannonball and Smasher face their greatest adventure yet: parenthood! But can the new parents survive an encounter with the Shi’ar Imperial Guard? Sunspot takes on A.I.M. in the Savage Land as Starbrand and Nightmask face a surprising enemy, and Thor and Hyperion are unleashed! The Avengers fall as the Cabal rises — and no world is safe as the march to the end times begins! Plus: Starbrand is losing his grip on his humanity! Can Nightmask bring him back to Earth? And can he stand against the cosmic fire of Kolobus?" - *'Avengers World: The Complete Collection' - Collects #1-21, plus Avengers vol. 6 #34.1 & 34.2 - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Jonathan Hickman & Nick Spencer. Artist: Stefano Caselli. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero